Boyfriend Tag
by americhxno
Summary: [ flash-fiction ; b x b ; youtubers!au ; bangtan sonyeondan — hoseok/yoongi ] "Aku ingin /makan/ Yoongi setiap hari jika aku bisa." (Anyway, the title says it all.)


.

.

.

 **boyfriend tag** (c) **americhxno**

 **bangtan sonyeondan** (c) **bighit**

.

A/N: Warning untuk konversasi yang banyak dan sedikit narasi.

.

.

.

Tombol ditekan, dan yang pertama masuk ke dalam visual ialah kedua manik milik Yoongi, mengejapkan mereka beberapa kali seraya memastikan bahwa benda tersebut betul-betul menyala, sebelum akhirnya bergerak mundur dan duduk di samping Hoseok.

"Halo! Untuk menanggapi permintaan yang banyak, Hoseok dan Yoongi di sini untuk melakukan _boyfriend tag_!" Ia bertepuk tangan, sementara Yoongi menghela nafas dan memasang ekspresi 'kenapa-aku-di-sini-lagi'. "Kami sudah menyortir tiga puluh pertanyaan, yang masing-masing akan dijawab dengan jujur. Jadi... inilah dia. _Boyfriend tag_."

/

 ** _—1._**

" _Where did we meet_ —Di mana kita bertemu?"

Hoseok mengembuskan nafas—memastikan agar tampak lebih dramatis daripada yang seharusnya, kemudian tertawa pelan setelahnya. "Meskipun terdengar klise, tapi aku dan Yoongi bertemu di perpustakaan kota—."

"—Dan sisanya menjadi sejarah." Pemuda lainnya, yang sebelumnya sibuk memastikan bahwa kamera yang mereka gunakan telah menyala dan berfungsi dengan benar, menambahkan. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, dirinya tampak ingin mengubah topik dengan cepat. Maka Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dan menggerakkan ibu jemarinya untuk mencari pertanyaan lain.

 ** _—2._**

" _Where was our first date_ —Di mana kencan pertama kita?"

"Kedai kopi!" Hoseok dengan antusias menjawab. "Niat awalnya bukanlah kencan, aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa kami duduk di dalam kafe seraya menikmati secangkir teh—," Mengabaikan ucapan Yoongi mengenai, "Lihat? Siapa yang minum teh hitam _di_ kedai kopi?" dan melanjutkan. "—juga _dessert_ , berbicara tanpa henti dan baru melakukannya saat menyadari bahwa kafe sudah ingin tutup bisa dikategorikan sebagai kencan!"

Yoongi mendengus. " _Kau_ yang ingin menyebutnya sebagai kencan. Resminya terjadi tiga minggu setelah pertemuan pertama kami?" Lebih terdengar bagaikan pertanyaan, namun ia dengan cepat berbicara lagi. "Di taman hiburan. Kalian harus tahu bahwa Hoseok tidak bisa naik _roller coaster_. Atau wahana apapun di sana." Ia lantas mengeluarkan gelak tawa—yang mampu membuat pemuda di sampingnya mendengus begitu keras.

 ** _—3._**

" _What was your first impression of me_ —Apa kesan pertamamu terhadapku?"

"Yoongi itu manis?" Hoseok berucap tanpa sadar. "Aku membantunya mengambil buku di rak teratas pada pertemuan pertama kami. Dia tampak manis saat berupaya keras dan gagal untuk meraihnya."

Di sisi lain, pemuda yang tengah dibicarakan berusaha keras untuk memperlihatkan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak merasa gusar dan malu akan kalimat yang dipilih oleh Hoseok. Berdeham sebelum berucap, "Kasar. Hoseok itu kasar—," Mengangkat tangan, mencegah yang lainnya untuk melakukan protes. "Dia tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku dan mengambilkan buku untukku dengan ekspresi di wajahnya yang menyebalkan," Mendengus pelan—yang entah mengapa membuatnya tampak mendukung deskripsi Hoseok mengenai dirinya. Sebab ia tampak kian manis kala melakukannya. "Jadi, dia itu kasar."

 ** _—4._**

" _When did you meet the family_ —Kapan kau bertemu keluarganya?"

"Tahun lalu! Natal juga tahun baru pertama yang kuhabiskan bersama sekumpulan orang asing—dalam artian yang baik, Seok- _ah_."

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya, terkekeh pelan. "Keluarga kami berkumpul di rumahku, jadi..."

 ** _—5._**

" _Do I have any weird obsessions_ , _if so_ – _what_ —Apakah aku memiliki obsesi yang aneh? Apabila iya, apa?"

"Hoseok terobsesi dengan rambutku. Titik. Dan itu aneh, tentu saja."

"Yoongi terobsesi denganku. Tapi itu tidak termasuk aneh, jadi, masa bodoh."

"Kau aneh, jadi itu termasuk obsesi aneh, Hobi."

"Jadi kau mengakuinya? Terobsesi denganku?" Mengulas senyum menyebalkan—menurut Yoongi, dan mengerlingkan kedua matanya tanpa motif yang jelas.

 ** _—6._**

" _How long have we been together_ —Kita telah bersama selama berapa lama?"

"Dua tahun, dan enam bulan!"

"Kau bisa menyebutnya dua tahun setengah."

Yoongi tidak mengacuhkan kalimatnya.

 ** _—7._**

" _Do you have a tradition with your boyfriend_ —Apakah kau memiliki tradisi dengan kekasihmu?"

Hoseok melirik Yoongi, yang diam saja namun matanya berbicara banyak. Memutuskan bahwa ini jalan yang aman untuk dipilih, dia berujar, "Ini bukan tradisi, barangkali. Tapi kami senang menggelar selimut di balkon pada saat tengah malam, duduk di sana sembari... kalian tahu... _cuddle_. Berpelukan. Apapun namanya. Ditemani satu gelas cokelat panas untuk berdua, _deep talk_ , dan sebagainya sampai sekiranya pukul dua dini hari. Dan itu harus. Atau Yoongi tidak akan bisa tidur sampai pagi tiba."

 ** _—8._**

" _What was our first road trip_ —Apa perjalanan pertama kita?"

"Kami baru menyelesaikannya dua minggu lalu! Kalian bisa menontonnya di V-Log kami yang terbaru." Hoseok dengan cepat menjawab, promosi terselubung.

Tampak tidak berniat, namun pada akhirnya membuka suara. "Tiga minggu berada di atas mobil—truk, apapun; makan dan tidur di atas sana."

" _Stargazing_ bersama itu ternyata menyenangkan! Kita harus melakukannya lagi bulan depan."

"Kau terus mengeluhkan tentang laba-laba."

" _Sorry not sorry_."

 ** _—9._**

" _What was the first thing you noticed about me_ —Apa hal pertama yang kau sadari mengenaiku?"

"Senyum Hoseok yang menyebalkan."

"Bokong Yoongi," sahutnya tanpa berhenti sejenak. Ketika yang namanya disebut diam, dia tertawa pelan. "Apa? Itu memang benar. Kau... mengenakan celana _denim_ paling ketat yang pernah kulihat. Tapi aku menyukainya."

 ** _—10._**

" _What is my favorite restaurant_ —Apa restoran favoritku?"

"Restoran yang menjual daging."

Yoongi mendengus pelan mendengarnya. "Kau menyukai semua restoran."

"Favoritku ialah restoran yang kita datangi bersama."

"Hoseok," Yang dipanggil bergumam sebagai jawaban. "Kau murahan."

 ** _—11._**

" _What do we argue about the most_ —Apa yang kita perdebatkan terus menerus?"

"Siapa yang paling tinggi di antara kami. Dan, kau tentu saja tahu jawabannya."

"Aku membencimu, Hobi."

"Aku tahu."

 ** _—12._**

" _Who wears the pants in the relationship_ —Siapa yang mengenakan celana dalam hubungan ini?[1]"

"Kami berdua, kecuali Hoseok mengenakan rok tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Yoongi dan aku berbagi. Satu celana untuk kami berdua. Satu lubang untuk salah satu dari kami."

 ** _—13._**

" _If I am watching TV what am I watching_ —Jika aku menonton ea rah, apa yang kutonton?"

"Hoseok tidak akan melewatkan serial The Return of Superman."

Hoseok mengusap dagu. "Aku ingin menjawab Show Me The Money, tetapi Yoongi membenci _drama_ dan dia tidak menonton televisi. Jadi..."

"Apa itu Show Me The Money?"

 ** _—14._**

" _What is one food I do not like_ —Apa makanan yang tidak kusukai?"

Hoseok merangkul bahu kekasihnya, mendekatkan keduanya. "Dia tidak suka sayur."

"Betul. Memang," Yoongi mengembuskan nafas lelah, menyandarkan kepala pada bahu pemuda asal Gwangju tersebut. "Dan Hoseok tidak suka _seafood_. Bukan alergi, hanya tidak suka."

 ** _—15._**

" _What size shoe do I wear_ —Ukuran sepatu yang aku gunakan?[2]"

"Delapan koma lima!" Hoseok berujar setelah diam selama beberapa saat.

"Tujuh." Yoongi menyelesaikan ucapannya.

 ** _—16._**

" _What drink do I order when we go out to eat_ —Apa minuman yang aku pesan kalau kita pergi ke luar untuk makan?"

"Teh, tentu saja. Atau air mineral, favorit Hoseok."

"Mereka sehat! Tidak seperti _Java chip frappuccino_ atau _Caramel macchiato_ atau _Green tea latte_ pesananmu."

Yoongi tertawa pelan. "Oke, oke. Aku akan berusaha menguranginya."

 ** _—17._**

" _What is my favorite kind of sandwich_ —Apa jenis _sandwich_ favoritku?"

"Yoongi dan aku tidak menyukai _sandwich_."

 ** _—18._**

" _What is one talent I have_ —Apa bakat yang kumiliki?"

"Menari. Kalian harus melihatnya menari secara langsung kapan-kapan."

"Aku ingin menjawab mengaransemen lagu, tetapi itu sudah klise," Melirik Yoongi yang masih meletakkan kepala dengan nyaman di atas bahunya, yang juga membalas tatapannya. "Aku akan menjawab... mencintaiku?"

"Itu bukan bakat!"

 ** _—19._**

" _What would I eat everyday if I could_ —Apa yang akan aku makan setiap hari jika aku bisa?"

"Daging."

Yoongi melirik Hoseok. "Apa yang ingin kau makan setiap hari?"

"Kau. Aku akan _makan_ Yoongi setiap hari jika aku bisa."

"..."

 ** _—20._**

" _What is my favorite cereal_ —Apa sereal favoritku?"

"Hoseok tidak suka sereal. Dan aku tidak biasa sarapan dengan sereal. Jadi..."

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, kalimat dibiarkan menggantung begitu saja.

 ** _—21._**

" _What is my favorite music_ —Apa musik favoritku?"

"Seperti... aliran lagu atau judulnya?" Yoongi mengajukan pertanyaan, tapi Hoseok mengedikkan bahu. " _Hip hop_ untuk aliran, tentu saja. Tapi aku juga suka _ballad_ atau _RnB_. Untuk judul... aku sering mendengarkan Paper Hearts milik Tori Kelly akhir-akhir ini."

"Musik favoritku ialah buatan Yoongi sendiri."

Yoongi menarik nafas dengan dramatis. "Hentikan apapun yang kaulakukan saat ini, Seok- _ah._ Entah mengapa kau terdengar mengerikan dan murahan pada waktu yang bersamaan."

 ** _—22._**

" _What dressing do I always wear_ —Apa pakaian yang selalu kukenakan?"

"Piyama," sahut Hoseok. "Yoongi selalu mengenakan piyama di manapun, kapanpun. _Hoodie_ dan _sweatpants_ milik _ku_. Oh, oh, jangan lupakan jaket kulit hitamnya!"

"Hoseok... selalu mengenakan... pakaian yang membuatnya nyaman?"

"... _Really_ , Yoongi?"

 ** _—23._**

" _What is my eye color_ —Apa warna mataku?"

"Warna mata kami sama. Hitam."

 ** _—24._**

" _Who is my best friend_ —Siapa sahabatku?"

"Namjoon! Dan Seokjin!"

Yoongi kesulitan untuk menjawab pertanyaan satu ini. Ralat, Yoongi telah mengalami kesulitan sejak pertanyaan pertama. "Jimin? Jeongguk?"

"Kau melupakan Taehyung."

" _Sorry not sorry_."

 ** _—25._**

" _What is something you do that I wish you didn't_ —Apa hal yang kaulakukan dan aku harap kau tidak melakukannya?"

"Tidur di pahaku sesaat setelah kau kembali dari latihan menari!" Yoongi mendengus, menunjuk ke arah kamera di hadapan keduanya seolah benda tersebut akan memberikan respon. "Beritahu dia untuk berhenti melakukannya."

"Pahamu empuk," Hoseok mengedikkan bahu untuk yang kedua kali, dan Yoongi mengerang sebab kepalanya yang masih berada di sana ikut terangkat. "Tidur larut malam, terutama karena belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu."

 ** _—26._**

" _Where am I from_ —Dari mana aku berasal?"

"Daegu."

"Aku ingin menjawab luar angkasa, tapi..., Gwangju."

 ** _—27._**

" _What kind of cake would you bake me on my birthday_ —Kue jenis apa yang ingin kau panggang untukku pada saat hari ulangtahunku?"

"Tidak ada salah satu dari kami yang bisa memasak, atau memanggang. Intinya, melakukan sesuatu di dapur yang berhubungan dengan membuat. Jadi, _pass_." Sahut Yoongi enteng.

 ** _—28._**

" _If I could live anywhere, where would it be_ —Jika aku bisa tinggal di mana saja, di manakah itu?"

"Selama ada aku, Yoongi akan setuju untuk tinggal di sana." Ujar Hoseok.

"Tidak. Dan tidak."

 ** _—29._**

" _Do I play any sports_ —Apakah aku memainkan sesuatu di bidang olahraga?"

"Hoseok tidak bisa apapun."

"Kau bisa bermain basket. Jadi tidak apa-apa, itu cukup untuk menutupi kekuranganku."

 ** _—30._**

" _What can I spend hours doing_ —Apa yang bisa kulakukan selama berjam-jam?"

"Tidur?" Hoseok berbisik pelan, namun masih bisa tertangkap oleh kamera.

"Kau ingin melakukan apa?"

Hoseok tertawa. "Kautahu apa yang ingin kulakukan." Ujarnya, seraya menaikkan juga menurunkan kedua alisnya.

"Itu?"

"Ya."

Yoongi menghela nafas. "Kau bilang sendiri. Aku tidak mau."

Kembali meloloskan sebuah gelak tawa, sebelum akhirnya ia berujar, "Aku bisa menghabiskan berhari-hari, bahkan bulan, hanya dengan memperhatikan Yoongi."

"Hoseok itu murahan. Fakta."

/

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

[1]Pertanyaan ini artinya: _siapa top_? _Siapa seme_? Tapi, karena mereka nggak paham, mereka mengartikannya secara harfiah. Dan meski nggak terlihat, Hoseok adalah _top_ di cerita ini!

[2]Aku pakai ukuran US yang kebetulan muncul di _timeline_ Twitter belum lama.

Anw, murahan dalam artian _cheesy_ dan semacamnya, ya.

/

A/N: HAIII!1!

aku kembali setelah sekian bulan tidak ada kabar, barangkali. sedang menulis sesuatu yang angst (dan bisa jadi _chapter_ ). semoga kuat menyelesaikannya- :^ )

fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu twt yoonseok_au. ayo dibuka dan di- _follow_ akunnya, _fellow_ sobi—yoonseok _shipper_! !

terima kasih sudah mau baca dan meninggalkan review! o / /


End file.
